Prada
by Nayamashii Roze
Summary: A Prada store is opening in Twilight Town! So for it's grand opening everything in the store will be 75 off! Olette has finally saved enough money to afford a purse she wants, and is determined to get it! However things won't be as easy as she thinks...
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning! Good Morning!

**Title of the FanFic:** Prada

**Summary:** Well Olette has finally saved up enough money to by herself a decent purse! And what luck! A new Prada store was opening up in Twilight Towns resident mall! But fortune has not yet frowned upon the girl, everything at the store was 75 percent off during the grand opening one day only! Olette is prepared to set her alarm three days early in advance, ready to buy herself a new purse! Of course, the diligent shopper might find it a little harder than she thought.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts okay!? Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix do! Jezus, get off my case!

----------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Good Morning! Good Morning!**

Today is the day. Olette woke up with a devious smile on her face, a smile which contained all her dreams within it. The girl quickly got out of her bed and opened the window to breathe the fresh air outside. Olette made her bed and took out a golden yellow dress from her closet; she layed it on the bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. The hot water started to make Olette look more presentable, the problems and concerns of yesterday had been washed away by the steaming liquid. After a shower the girl dried herself and then put on her all to famous yellow dress. Shoes were slipped onto her feet next, and then the girl made her way to the kitchen. Her parents were at work as usual, nothing special. Her hair was nearly dry by now as she took a spoonful of Coco Pebbles and stuck it into her mouth. Once Olette finished doing her hair she swiftly grabbed her purse and exited her house through the front door.

Twilight Town looked better than ever in the morning, the air was crisp and clean. Everything seemed spic and span, even some of the people that normally didn't take a shower looked a bit more sanitary today than others. Well maybe because today was the day that all her dreams would come true! Olette looked at her purse as she walked down the street in the Station Heights district. The purse she carried right now was freakin Gap. Who would wear a Gap purse?! It didn't make any sense to her why she carried such a demeaning object, it was the only purse she owned. Olette did have a Coach purse once, however it was stolen. She never did find out who the exact culprit was. The girl remembered how steamed she was when she realized someone had pilfered the prized object. But today that would all change, a brand new Prada store was having its Grand Opening today at the Tram Commons Mall. They will be having a super sale this morning where everything in the store is 75 OFF! This one day only; Olette drifted back to a couple days ago where she passed the store for the first time. She saw a purse that would fit her perfectly! It was sleek and black, the silver buckle shined while the Prada logo next to it held its own majestic apperance. She saw this purse in her hands, she imagined herself gliding down Station Heights with the Prada bag slinged around her left shoulder. This was the highlight of her summer, it was already mid season, just one more month before school started again.

Olette wondered where Roxas, Pence, and Hayner were. They were supposed to meet her near Central Station but she didn't see them there. It didn't matter, they didn't like to be around Olette when she went shopping anyway. She saved her birthday and Christmas money hoping they would open a good enough store where she can buy her grand purse, the one she will be bragging about for the rest of her life. Olette certainly didn't have bragging rights carrying this fake piece of pleather around, she shivered as if the material gave her a rash. The store would open today at 10:00 AM in the morning, it was 7:00 AM right now. Olette had to be one of the first ones there or else she will never get the good stuff and will be left with the cheap crap. There was no way that would happen to her; shes tired of carrying around this disgusting purse around. It was time for a change! Olette opened her purse and took out her munny pouch filled with the thousands and thousands of munny she had saved. They were fashinable of course, she even made perfect identical ones for Roxas, Hayner, and Pence. Even Seifer, Raa, Fuu, and Vivi wanted one, dispite their pride. Olette knew she was the fashion guru of Twilight Town, everybody looked up to her as a role model. She needed to show everyone that Olette is in with the style, however she won't be until she buys that Prada purse!

Entering the mall she quickly dashed her way to the store trying to look as composed and fashionable as possible. It was early in the morning, hardly any people were at the mall which gave Olette a fizzing feeling inside. Tightening her grip on the munny pouch she was determined more than ever to be the first one in line; one more corner and then she would be homefree. The girl continued her run through the mall focusing all her strength on that corner. Running and running she finally made it around the corner and almost shreiked in joy at seeing nobody at the front of the store. She wondered what the people of Twilight Town were even thinking, how can they not take advantage of this wonderful oppertunity. Than it clicked; Everything is 75 off, of course the Prada store dosn't want to advertise. They wouldn't want to have their shelves empty on the first day, or have all the expensive items bought at less than the price it was originally at. Just as Olette was going to be in front of the glass doors a crash was heard and she suddenly found herself on the floor. Across from her was little Vivi, in the center of them two munny pouches laid there one belonging to Olette while the other belonged to Vivi.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry..." he said looking down. Olette smiled; how could anyone be mad a Vivi? She got up and picked up both munny pouches handing one over to the small black mage who was fixing his hat. "Here you go Vivi. And thats okay, I'm fine. But anyways how are you? " Vivi took the munny pouch and nodded his head "Oh w-well I wan-nted to buy a new broom. The o-one my grandpa was using snapped in half." he said. "Oh I see. Hey Vivi, have you seen Roxas, Hayner, or Pence around?" she asked. "N-Nope, But I do know Seifer w-will be here later on today..." he said. Olette nodded, understanding what his stutter. "Alright, thank you!" Vivi nodded, turned around, and started to wobble his way to another part of the mall. Olette chuckled to herself as she looked back at her munny pouch, her dreams relying upon the munny she now carried. She would be the talk of the school, everyone would want to get an upclose view of the very expensive Prada bag she will be carrying in exactly three hours. After waiting a couple minutes Olette decided to peek inside her munny pouch, to double check that every cent was accounted for.. "WHAT!?!?!" 500 Munny. Thats all that could be found in the small little pouch; "Why is there only 50-" She stopped when she remebered her clash with Vivi. "The pouches must have switched when he bumped into me..." Now Olette had to forfeit her spot in the Prada line, someone else is probably going to be first now! Olette clentched the pouch in anger as she suddenly dashed off to find Vivi and to salvage her dream of having her Prada bag.


	2. Chapter 2: Dressing Against Time

**Chapter 2 **

**Dressing Against Time**

"Vivi! VIVI!!!" a scream ripped through the interior of the mall located in the Tram Commons district of Twilight Town. Olette who had primped herself special today for the Pradas store grand opening was frantically looking for a black mage in a big, big hat! Last we checked with the girl, she had bumped into little Vivi and they dropped their munny pouches on the ground. Olette took Vivi's by accident which only had 500 Munny in it. Back to the story, Olette raced through the mall trying to look for Vivi. It was a good thing that it was the morning, not that many people had visited the mall yet; which meant that Olette hasn't totally embarassed herself. The people who were already there just looked strangley at the girl as she continued to run around the mall looking for the short black mage.

"Vivi!?! Where are you?!" she called. The Prada store would open in less then three hours! She needed to hurry up and find Vivi so she get her money and claim her spot back in the non-existent line in front of the Prada store. _The line is probably swarming with people by now! _Olette decided that if she continued to run amock like this, she'd sweat and look like crap by the time she got into the store. Stopping, the brown haired girl tryed to act calm as she tryed to think of where Vivi was off to..._Lets see...Something about his grandfather...He snapped something...A broom! He went to go buy a broom! _Inside the mall was a grocery store, Vivi probably went in that direction. Olette knew the mall like the back of her hand, she sprinted in the direction of the grocery store, hoping to find him before it's too late.

Inside the grocery store Olette quickly power walked through the many aisles hoping to find Vivi somewhere. _Knowing him, he probably bought some groceries for the house or something while getting his broom._ Unfortunatley the small kid couldn't be found anywhere. The girl wasn't a bad person at all, she just wanted her Prada purse; she wanted it so, so, so, so bad. "Why here?" A serious girls voice came from behind Olette while she was searching the snacks and candy aisle. Turning around the brown haired girl faced Seifer's two partners in crime, Fuu and Raa. "Olette, what are you doing here, yea know? " Olette's nerves singed at the sound of Raa's voice, she couldn't stand the constant 'yea knows', it drove her completley nuts! "Fuu! Raa! Do you know where Vivi is?!" Olette went up to them, her emerald eyes filled with worry and paranoia. "Please, you have to tell me where he is!" Fuu raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. "Why tell?" she asked. Her tone as deadly as ever; Olette just widened her eyes at her. _Oh great, is she willing to screw around with me now? Today of all days!?_ She was getting more and more heated as the clock ticked away the minutes counting toward the grand opening.

"Please I'm begging you!" Olette flailed her arms and dropped her knees to the floor, in a hopeless position. She was desperate at this point; inside, her stomach began churning violenty, acid waves crashed into muscle tissue while anxiety began to bubble within her. Raa placed a finger on his lip as Fuu looked at her unmercifully; "Maybe we should tell her Fuu, yea know?" The light blue haired girl put out her arm in front of Raa as a signal to not say anything. "Shopping. Now." she simply stated. Olette blinked her emerald eyes, a little confused by what the girl was asking. "She means she wants you to help her shop, yea know?" _Help her to shop...?_ Fuu didn't look like the type who would waste her time trying to find the perfect outfit. The brown haired girl came to the conclusion that although Fuu didn't hang out with any, she was a _girl_. Girls have a tendancy to want to go shopping every so often, even if it's someone as boyish as Fuu. "Okay, okay I'll help you! One outfit and you tell me where he is, deal?" Fuu looked at her sternly, but she nodded her head as she turned around and began leading the group out of the grocery store and into the malls main plaza. "What were you doing at the grocery store anyways?" "We, were getting some snacks for later on. Seifer's having a horror movie night at his house, yea know?" _Horror movie night? Well that definatley sounds like Seifer for yea..._ Olette twitched as the time passed, people were probably in line already! She needed to pick something fast for Fuu, look what she's wearing now! It can't be too much of a challenge!

---

Olette felt like she was about to die as she sat on one of the benches placed outside of the dressing rooms. Who knew that Fuu was actually an intense [ipicky[/i dresser!? It just didn't make any sense to her!! The girl always wore her signature [plain zip up vest and a simple pair of kahki shorts. Does it really take this long to actually pick an outfit for her?! Raa was outside counting the steps of the escalator while Fuu dressed up in her billionth outfit that Olette picked out for her. Finally the brass knob of the dressing stall opened and out came the light blue haired girl wearing a pair of sky blue plaid shorts with a long sleeved navy blue sweater; zip up of course. Olette's ears perked up as she sat up in her seat, wiping the drool off of her face; "Well? What about this one?" The girl's emerald eyes sparkled anxiously as she awaited judgement to be passed on the outfit. Looking in the mirror, Fuu checked herself out; her expression didn't give away anything she was thinking. Olette prayed that she would like it, she was so tired of buzzing around the store; grabbing random things off the rack and throwing it at Fuu so she would hurry up and dress. _Wow, that girls tough to read..._ "No."

The brown haired girl felt her sanity shatter into a million pieces as Fuu began to go back into the dressing room to change into her regular clothes. _No..._ Olette opened her gross _Gap_ purse and reached in for her cellhpone. Opening it, she looked at the time; _What!? It's already been an hour!?!?_ One hour had passed, leaving only two more until the Pradas store grand opening. She couldn't sit here and watch Fuu go through a warehouse of outfits, there just wasn't any TIME! Getting up, Olette walked foreward and blocked Fuu's entry way into the dressing stall. Fuu looked at her with a puzzled expression while Olette just sent out a vehement glare. "Litsen, I don't have time to sit here and watch you dress up like a freakin Barbie Doll! I need to find Vivi, and if you don't tell me I'll go look for himself myself! I don't need to go through this!" she yelled. Olette gulped, she had never yelled at anyone like that before. What was happening to her? Was the essence of Prada and good fashion making her loss her mind? Was she becoming a complete monster?

After this little stunt Olette was probably going to go on the most wanted list of the Diciplinary Commitee. But it didn't matter, she needed to find Vivi and get to the store as quickly as possible! She didn't care if she acted like a wild animal, she just wanted to get her hands on that damned purse! The brown haired girl stormed off toward the exit of the dressing rooms when she heard Fuu's serious tone again; "Food Court." Turning around Olette raised an eyebrow in confusion as to why Fuu ended up telling her the black mages location. Especially since she yelled at her and didn't complete her part of the deal. Maybe it was because the brown haired girl finally showed some backbone for once. After all it was usually Hayner and Roxas that did all the confronting; Olette shook her head and uttered a small "Thank you." as she sprinted out of the clothing store. Two hours! There was still enough time! She would stalk the foor court, track Vivi down, jet all the way back to the Prada store, and live a happy life. _Two hours..._ Those two words rang through her head as the girl continued to race against time in order to make her dreams come true...


	3. Chapter 3: The Transformation

**Chapter 3 **

**The Transformation**

The Food Court was filled with a swirling mist of smells from various foods. In one cornor you have you Chicken Beef Bowls and other types of japanease cuisine. In another you have Del Taco, McDonalds, and the random pizza place. And the last cornor is usually reserved tfor desserts; filled with fruit smoothie shops and even an ice cream parlor. In the middle of all the chaos are a field of tables scattered around everywhere; the place where people sit down and eat. It was basically a culture convention! All kinds of different people eating all kinds of different foods. Other than that the Food Court dosn't serve much of a purpose, if your hungry while your shopping this is the place to go. Then again it can also serve as a resting spot fif your tired, but it's abnormal for shoppers to get _tired_. Unless they're old or something...

Selphie sat at a table all by herself, sighing at her loneliness. Today was the day she was supposed to go on a shopping spree with her best friend Kairi. Unfortunatley she ended up bailing on her in order to go on a 'picnic' with Sora, Riku and the rest of the gang. Selphie couldn't pass up this oppertunity, she needed to go and satisfy her shopping desires. She's been craving it all summer, and what's even better was that Selphie had raised enough munny to actually _buy_ something! She was no longer restricted on munny anymore! However, the brown haired girl was regretting coming on this shopping trip by herself. She left Destiny Islands through the use of a train in order to reach Twilight Town. While walking around in the mall so early in the morning Selphie realized how alone she was. She had nobody to talk to; but did she really need people to enjoy shopping? Of course not! The thought of that beautiful sleek black Prada bag on her shoulder she saw in that store looked soo tempting. She wanted to buy it but the store was closed, and it was PRADA, so the price range was way out of her league.

She sighed again; what was she to do now? Selphie was a little hungry, after all she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. It was barley 8:00 AM! Yawning, the girl in the simple yellow jumper-like dress got up to see what kind of pizza they served at the italian place not to far away from her table. Selphie counted the munny in her wallet as she walked up towards the counter. That's when something accidentally bumped into her; "O-Oh! Sorry!" Looking down it appeared that she bumped into a rather small person, wearing an abnormally big wtich hat? The voice and the apperance of the person looked extremley familar; then it snapped into the girl's head! Selphie had visited Twilight Town plenty of times before, and she was introduced to everyone except the Disciplinary Commitee. They didn't seem too fond of Roxas and his group of friends, but she did recall seeing a certain small black mage hanging out with them. "Oh, it's okay." she smiled gently. "Say, do you remember me?"

Vivi looked up and squinted his golden yellow eyes at the girl; "Hmmmm, well you do look f-familar..." he stated. "I came here to visit before with Sora. I remember seeing you; you hang out with that 'Diciplinary Commitee' right?" Vivi nodded his head slowly. "I'm Selphie!" the girl crouched down a bit and offered her hand to the black mage. Vivi looked at her hand for a moment and then back up to her smiling face; "Vivi..." he slowly said as he lightly shook her hand. "I came here on an all day shopping trip, but it's no fun to shop alone!" Selphie pouted. She was happy she ran into Vivi, even though they didn't really know each other. "I was just about to get something to eat. Wanna join me?" Vivi titled his head, as if mulling the invitation over. "S-Sure!" Vivi followed the girl toward the pizza joint located in the cornor of the Food Court. "So what are you doing here Vivi?" she asked. "O-Oh, well I came here to buy a new b-broom for my grandpa...B-But..." "But what?" asked Selphie, brushing a light brown bang away from her face. "But I bumped into O-Olette and we got our munny p-pouches mixed up..." Selphie frowned; "Oh no! That dosn't sound good..." "I decided to go and f-find her but so far I haven't seen her a-anywhere..."

The line progressed as one of the greasy employees handed the next customer their slice of pizza. "Hmmm, well I'll gladly help you find her...I'm sure she's been looking for you all over the place." Selphie gave the little black mage a smile of reassurance. She thought that Vivi was the cutest thing in the world! She just wanted to pick him up and hug him, but then again it'll probably compel the kid to scuttle away from her. Selphie wanted to have some company, and she wasn't about to just drive it away just because she's obsessed with everything associated with the word 'cute'. Vivi on the other hand was worried, after all there was a lot of mounny inside that munny pouch. He would feel so bad if he wasn't able to give it back to her. "Oh look were next!" said Selphie excitedly. Although a slice of pizza isn't exactly the healthiest thing for breakfast, it sure beats eating nothing! Selphie began to order among the mall's commotion while Vivi just stood there and watched. The Food Court was one of the most busiest places in the mall, because it was a gathering place for people. So it would only be natrual to look in the Food Court before anywhere else, if your looking for someone that is.

---

Olette rushed through out the four cornors of the Food Court, trying to spot Vivi among the people waiting in line to buy their meal. Obviously he came to the Food Court because he was hungry! The wild scent of orange chicken entered her nostrils as she passed by the all to well known Panda Express counter. It took her awhile to get here, the Food Court was all the way on the other side of the mall from where Fuu and Raa took her to shop for them. _Why did I let them convince me to go in the first place!?_ she angrily thought to herself. The girl's emerald eyes began scanning the table area, hoping to see Vivi sitting up in one of the many chairs placed out there for the convenience of the malls visitors. Thats when she spotted the black mage's signature mage hat; like a race car Olette sped to his table, clutching the sides of it in a heavy pant. Selphie and Vivi jumped in their seats, a little surprised from Olette's sudden entrance.

"Olette? Are you okay?" asked Selphie, a look of concern on her face. _Okay, don't make a fool of yourself...Be nice...Be nice..._ Olette lifted her head up and smiled optimistcally at the pair. "Oh hey there! I didn't know you were coming to visit today Selphie." "Come and sit down with us, there is a seat beside Vivi right there." Olette nodded a 'thank you' toward the girl as she pushed out her chair and sat down next to the black mage. "I'm s-so sorry O-Olette! H-Here's your munny p-pouch!" Vivi took out the munny pouch and handed it over to the brunette whose eyes were watering with joy. _Finally...It's mine...It's mine!_Olette in return, handed Vivi his munny pouch she mistakenly picked up that morning. "Well everything has been returned to it's rightful owner!" said Selphie happily as she took a bite out of her cheese pizza.

"That's great isn't it? Anyways I gotta go now so-" "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Selphie with a curious tone. "Are you meeting with Hayner? Or maybe even Roxas somewhere?" she asked with interest. Olette felt like juming off a bridge after hearing the girl's insinuating comments, what was she implying exactly? The girl did NOT like Hayner, his hair was way too curly; and as for Roxas...Olette shook her head, she had no time to dive into the depths of petty romances! "Ummm...No...I was just off to the grand opening of the Prada store." Selphie's eyes widened a bit; the same store she saw that beautiful black bag in? "Oh really? I was looking at the merchandise through the window, but it seemed the store was closed..." Olette shook her head, with a proud smile pasted on her face. "Nope, it opens today at 10:00 AM! And because this is the grand opening everything is 75 off!" squealed the brunette. "75 off!?!" Selphie in turn was shocked at this dramatic sale; nothing in Prada was _that_ cheap! This could be her only chance to buy something with the word PRADA stamped all over it. Everyone in Destiny Islands would totally envy her!

"Wow, that sounds like a killer sale!" said Selphie in amazement. "I know! I've had my eyes set on this sleek black bag, with a shiny silver buckle! The words Prada are branded right next to the buckle!" Olette oozed just thinking about her future prize, she was so prepared to buy the purse! Nothing would be able to stop her now! Selphie on the other hand stayed silent; Olette was after the same bag she found interest in. Everything in that store would be 75 off, and that means the bag would also be on sale! "Wow, sounds so exciting." said Selphie as she took a sip from her lemonade. "Yea, so anyways I gotta go. I have to be right at the store doors before it opens so I can get it before anyone else does! So bye!" "Wait!" Before Olette ran off she turned around to answer to Olette's inquiry; "Yes?" Selphie raised up with her lemonade in her hand; she took a sip and walked to where Olette stood. "I just want to te-Oops!" Selphie had 'accidentally' spilled the lemonade all over Olette's orange dress. From there Selphie sprinted toward the escalators; this was her only chance! Never would she be able to afford a Prada bag this cheap!

"I'm sorry Olette." Selphie muttered under her breath. Selphie came here to Twilight Town on her own, she didn't need Kairi or anyone to help her. She was now going to complete her day by buying that beautiful bag she saw earlier that morning. Selphie really did feel bad for leaving Olette and Vivi hanging like that, but that bag just called out to her. IT wanted HER to be the owner, she couldn't ignore such a beautiful song! It was Prada for crying outloud. Olette just stood there; a silent rage coursing thorugh her veins like poison. "Oh hell NO!" Olette charged after Selphie, ready to tear the girl apart; she has NOT gone through this constant game of cat and mouse for nothing! Olette had dreamed of that bag much longer that Selphie ever has! This was her dream! This was her fantasy! She wouldn't let herself be out raced by some romantic tramp! This whole day had been troubling for the brunette, hitting road bump after road bump. Selphie spilling her drink on Olette was just the frosting on today's irritations. Olette was determined to take the girl down, she would get that bag at all costs! Vivi just blinked his eyes as he sat at the table, watching the two girls pursuit their only chances at happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Royale

**Chapter 4 **

**Battle Royale**

Olette ran through the main plaza of the mall, following the flash of yellow that kept disappearing around the cornor. She ran, her dress stained with pink lemonade; but you know what? The brunette did not care! Nope, she did NOT care at all! She didn't care how she looked anymore, she just wanted to get her hands on that bag before Selphie put her dirty little paws on it. _I've worked too far to let it slip away from me now!_ People gave her odd looks, but these stares just melted off the girl as she sliced through the air, trying her best to catch up with Selphie. This day has been a total nightmare, first she mixed up her munny pouch with Vivi's, then she was forced spending an hour to help Fuu pick the perfect outfit! (Which was totally unsuccessful) Then she had to finish looking around for Vivi, and when he finally found him she faced a new dilemma: Selphie! Of course she didn't know she'd have shopping rival until now! She totally didn't see that coming _I should've sensed this before..._ In Olette's pass conversations with Selphie, they always oozed about extravagant purses and bags that they've found in various malls. However those bags were usually way to expensive, so they couldn't buy it. Finally a door has opened, and this will probably be the last time she'll see this door open. She needed to get there first! She just had too... Thinking about it, Olette couldn't really blame Selphie at all; she would've done the same.

Selphie continued to run for her life toward the Prada store; Olette wasn't too far beyond her though. Shopping and munny were very powerful influences, they could transform an innocent, naive girl into raging shopoholics! Selphie didn't deny her metamorphisis, she would've done anything to get her hands on that Prada bag! Selphie hoped that the lemonade trick wouldn't put a dent in the two females friendship, after all they've been so close ever since Sora and Roxas introduced them to one another. _Maybe I should let her have the bag...Is it really worth our friendship?_ Selphie shook her head; _Yea right!_ she smirked as she continued to run in the direction of the Prada store. She had a slight advantage over the brunette, after all she has trained with Wakka and Tidus numerous times before! She was actually quite the avid fighter; Selphie continued to race through the large halls of the mall, jumping over trashcans and benches. _Must get there..._ Selphie wasn't in the mood to be nice, she's always nice. It was time to be selfish for one second in her life!

_No...NO! ONE MORE HOUR!_ Only one more hour was left until the Prada store opened; she needed to get to her destination as quick as she can. _The line is probably long, but I still have a chance!_ Tucking her phone back into her purse, Olette continued to chase after Selphie. She was determined to outrun islander, she didn't care if her feet got blisters the next day! She didn't care if her clothes were all ripped and dirty! She just wanted to cradle that orgasmic leather in her arms. _You can do it...You can do it!_ Olette needed to motivate herself, otherwise she would've ended up suddenly tired and unwilling to go on. She couldn't let her win! Running after Selphie, Olette finally saw the girl stop in her tracks. _Haha! She stopped! I win!_ Olette smiled happily as she prepared to pass the girl; however when she saw what Selphie saw she would come to a screeching halt as well. The store was open, and people were already all over the Prada merchandise. A tense Olette turned her head toward Selphie, Selphie did the same; the two locked shocked gazes together. _But they said it opened at 10:00 AM..._ Without hesitation the two bolted off toward the entrance of the store, the bag had to still be there! There was still a chance!

---

Larxene, No.12, The Savage Nymph of Organization XIII walked through the various displays set up within the Prada store that just opened. She didn't really like spending her time in Twilight Town, let alone a mall, with [ipeople[/i. However she needed something fresh and new, she hasn't been shopping in forever! The sadist may be an intense fighter, but she also beleived in class and style; Prada was the perfect place to adress her needs. The people inside the store were grabbing everything they could, which disgusted the female; "People are so pathetic..." she merely said to herself as she looked through a rack of Prada belts. There hasn't been much to do within the Organization latley, everyone was really on their on at the moment. Which was really boring for the sadist, she wanted to see pain, she wanted to see suffering! Of course she was now reduced to shopping in a _public_ place with these greddy ass pigs who wanted everything they could get their hands in.

Looking around, Larxene boredly examined at a couple of Prada shoes placed on the wall; all of them were exquisite high heels that looked like a pain to walk in. The Savage Nymph found no interest in high heels, what was the point of them? If you can't fight with them on, then their were no good. "Excuse me ma'm, do you need any help?" a young woman leaned foreward toward the Nypmh with a smile. _M-ma'm!?_ Electric sparks began to fly out of Larxene's upper chest area as she grabbed the shirt collar of the girl. "And who are you calling ma'm? Your the one whose despreatley trying to cover your wrinkles. You don't think I can see through that cover up? Hah!" Larxene let go of the girl who scurried away from the sadist in tears. "People just have no manners these days..." she said with a sniff as she turned to explore more of the store.

"God this is so damn boring..." she muttered to herself as she absently walked in a random direction. Looking at a stack of blouses, Larxene caught something extremley beautiful, something that she could actually wear! The purse was a sleek black, and had a sparkling silver buckle clapsed to it. The words PRADA were stamped right next to the silver buckle; "Now were talking!" Larxene didn't think she'd find anything in this drabby store, but she has found something that would go perfectly with her Organization cloak. Is black really that hard of a color to find? Putting a gloved hand on it, Larxene could feel an instant connection between the object and herself. "I think I'll get th-" Larxene raised an eyebrow in curiosity; two more hands were found on the opposite side of the bag. The hands belongs to the twin train wrecks Olette and Selphie. Both of them held on to a strp on the bag, while Larxene looked at them with a confused expression. She suddenly burst out into laughter.

"What do you think your doing?" "This is MY bag!" snapped Olette as she breathed heavily. "No way, I was here first!" said Selphie with a sneer as she tugged on her strap. "Umm excuse me! You two twerps aren't competent enough to handle something like this. So why don't you get lost!" said Larxene, pulling the Prada bag toward her. Olette and Selphie were quick, as they began pulling the straps of the purse into their own directions. "Let go of it! Like I said it's mine!" "Well I don't see your name on it!" shouted Selphie. "Get the hell off my purse!" barked Larxene, giving it another forceful tug. "You get off!" "No you!" "Psycho bitches!" A full war had suddenly begun between the three females, each wanted the bag for their own personal uses. Olette because it's her dream, Selphie because she wanted to be the coolest girl around Destiny Islands, and lastly Larxene who needed an accessory for her Organization cloak. "Let go! It's not like you need it!" yelled Olette. "Never!" "Bug off!" The three continued to bicker over who would get to purchase the purse.

"That's it!" Larxene's free hand suddenly was clenched, several kunai knives suddenly appeared, wedged between her kunckles. Raising her hand up she pointed the knives at the two girls; they sparkled vehemently with electricity. Larxene was not kidding, she wasn't in the mood for a tug-of-war; that bag was as good as hers, there was no mistake about that. Olette and Selphie both dropped their straps as Larxene yanked the bag away from them; "Good choice." she mused as she turned around to proceed to the casheir. Suddenly the crack of some kind of whip was heard, Larxene's hand suddenly seared with pain. She dropped the Prada bag and examined her gloved hand, angrily she looked down to see that the Parada bag was gone. "What the-?" "Hey, that didn't mean you could take it!" Selphie now aimed a crack of her jumprope at Olette who tried to dive for the cash register. "Oh no you don't." Larxene sped like lighting and grabbed onto the bag, wrenching it from the girl's fingers. Of course now the sadist faced the wrath of Selphie's jumprope attack, which cracked on the woman's shoulders. Larxene let out a grunt of pain and shot a viper glare towards Selphie; "Who do you think you're attack?!" With a swift hand Larxene threw four of her kunai knives at Selphie who dived behind a display of Prada shirts. The shirts ended up being ripped to shreds, but Selphie was at least safe.

That was enough distraction for Olette to pull a sneak attack and grab the Prada bag away from Larxene. The electric blonde turned around, about to launch another barrage of kunai knives when suddenly her hood was pulled over her head. "Hey!-" Selphie pushed the sadist out of the way as she lunged for Olette, tackling her against a rack of belts. Pulling the bag away Selphie sprung towards the casheir until Selphie was suddenly struck by a lighting bolt. A charming cackle rang through the Prada store as Larxene walked up to the beaten down Selphie. Taking the bag with ease the Nymph made her way toward the pay counter; Olette's eyes widened at Larxene's sudden attack power. _Wow she's powerful... _Olette felt a little useless, after all she didn't know any spells or have any weapons. "Selphie!" Running toward her friend Olette kneeled down next to her, propping her head on her lap. "Selphie are you okay?" The girl nodded and clumsily stood up; "Just a little jittery from the shock..." she said, scratching her head. "But that's not important. We can't have Larxene steal the bag from us! We must get it back!" Olette and Selphie had their encounters with Larxene before but they were always with Roxas and Sora when that happened. Now they were all alone, it was up to them to stop her!

Larxene whistled a victorious tune as she awaited her turn in line; it was at that time the sadist felt something wrap around her foot. "Eh?" Looking down, Larxene suddenly lost her balance and fell flat on the floor. "Good job Selphie!" Olette high hived the light brown haired who pulled her jumprope back into a battle position. "It's nothing!" she giggled. Larxene scrambled up and pointed another set of kunai knives at the girl; "I'm sick of dealing you. You little brat!" Before Larxene could attack Selphie, pain shot up through the Nymph's back. It was Olette who had broken an arm off of one of the stores mannequins. Quickly the brunette grabbed the Parada bag and held onto it tightly, scared and a little bewildered that she just attacked an Organization member. But suddenly both girls were blasted away as Larxene began to spark severley with electricity. Lighting bolts zapped various displays around the Prada store, causing buyers to flee from their shopping binges. Even the cashier jumped over the counter and ran away screaming after a lighting bolt nearly hit her. The Parada store had turned into a complete war zone!

"You two are really ticking me off." said Larxene as she charged herself with electricity. "I'm going to finish you here and now! Starting with you, jumprope girl." Larxene turned toward Selphie, and charged her kunai knives to the very max. "Say hello to the those in the afterlife for me!" Before Larxene could launch her attack, the mannequin hand Olette was holding boomeranged right into the sadist's head. Olette made a dash to get away from the scene but Larxene quickly sprinted toward her and grabbed ahold of the brunette. "You think it's that easy?" she cooed in her ear, Olette struggled in the girl's grasp. This whole battle the Savage Nymph has not been thinking, she totaly underestimated the two girls. And so she forgot about Selphie by focusing her attention on Olette, which meant Larxene was open for an attack. Selphie cracked her jumprope on Larxene's back as hard as she could. Larxene stumbled, which gave Olette the chance to elbow her in the stomach. Running away from the sadist, Olette tryed to flee from the mall as fast as she could. _I wish Roxas and Hayner were here..._ Was this all really worth it for a bag? A PRADA bag? Olette was scared and terorized, but she battled on for the sole purpose of owning the prized purse. The bag she's worked so hard for, the bag of her dreams!

She didn't get really far, Selphie sent her whip flying like a slingshot, entagling themselves around the brunette's legs. "Did you think I forgot about you?" Selphie grabbed the bag away from Olette and began her mad dash toward the malls exit. Olette's eyes filled with tears as the light brown haired girl fled with her purse. But did you really think that this is the end? A barrier of lighting immediatley rose, blocking Selphie's path. Olette turned her head to see an animated Larxene, ready to fling another set of her kunai knives at the girl. "You've been such a bad little girl...It's time for a spanking." Larxene shot out her four knives, Selphie did her best to dodge but two of them managed to hit her. One of them cut her shoulder while the other cut her leg. The Destiny Islander squirmed with pain as she dropped the bag and fell to the floor. Larxene then turned toward Olette, she wasn't about to make the same mistake again. The Savage Nymph knew Selphie was down and out for the count; all she had to do was eliminate the other girl. "Now for the grand finale!" Larxene charged her hand with lighting; sparks sizzled and shot out like fireworks into the air.

Olette got up and backed away from the sadist, bumping into a trashcan; looking inside it she saw a quarter filled bottle of water, poking up from the various trash people had thrown in there. Something then shot through her mind like a bullet; something from science class. When the brunette was paying attention of course. _Water conducts electricity..._ Olette then sharply turned her head toward Larxene who smiled devilishly at the emerald eyed girl; "Enough suspense! Say goodbye!" Right before Larxene fired her last attack, Olette grabbed the water bottle and chucked it at the Savage Nymph. "Wha?!" The lighting blast shot out and collided with the water bottle, which was already close to where Larxene stood. "Oh nooooo!" Larxene screamed as a sudden explosion riddled through the mall, a tornado of smoke spreading out like butter across the main plaza.

---

"I'm so sorry Olette. I don't know what came over me, who was I back there?" asked Selphie, a depressed look plastered upon her face. Olette smiled and patted the girl on the back; "It's okay, shopping can turn the best of friends into the bitterest of enemies. Beleive me I know." Olette has seen this many times before, going to the mall with friends can be a very unhealthy thing if you don't know what your doing. "Besides, I was hardly a saint myself..." said Olette, tilting her head a bit. "I acted very selfish. I had no right to 'forbid' you from getting the purse." Selphie shook her head and looked up at Olette with a gentle expression on her face. "You deserve the bag Olette. You saved me back there. Larxene would've killed me if it weren't for you..." The brunette's emerald gaze went down to the beautiful sleek black Prada bag, nestled in her arms. So many things have happened this morning; Olette had acted so abnormal, it just wasn't like her. All of it was for a stupid bag; because of her greed Selphie got hurt...

After the smoke cleared, Larxene was found charred and unconscious on the floor; it was then that Olette rushed to leave her munny on the counter of the torn up Prada store. It turned out, she had the exact amount of how much the purse costs. The brunette then ran toward Selphie and helped her up; both of them exited the mall as quickly as they could so they can avoid police activity. After all they didn't want to be held responsible for the mess; _I'm pretty sure Larxene high tailed it out of there as soon as she regained consciousness..._ The two went to the Usual Spot were Olette took care of Selphie's wounds. "That was the most intense battle I've ever been in in my life..." sighed a tired Selphie as Olette wrapped her leg wound in a new bandage. "Larxene's knives didn't cut in too deep, looks like only superficial damage. Oh, and Selphie? I must say your a really good fighter!" The light brown haired girl blushed; "I am not!" "Well when your after a purse you are." The two of them laughed, it was so good they were friends again. No more competing...

"Sorry about your dress..." Selphie murmured; "That's okay, everythings fine now. I've got plenty more!" The two friends continued to chat about the day, Olette explained about her dress up time with Fuu and Raa while Selphie explained about her trip to Twilight Town. Both of them seemed to be just fine; the morning itself was filled with tons of excitement. Just look at the clock, it was barley 12:00 PM! The two of them had a whole day in front of them still! "It looks like we can't go to the mall anytime soon..." said Selphie with another sigh. "I think I've had enough of malls for one day..." said Olette, wiping her brow. "Selphie, lets promise never to shop after the same thing again..." Selphie nodded her head in agreement; "Totally!" The eternal sunset shined crimson as time continued to progress. The day was still too young; "So what do you wanna do now?" asked Selphie. "Where is Roxas, Hayner, and Pence?" she asked. "Who knows?" shrugged Olette. "But I'm in the mood for some sea salt ice cream. Wanna come? We can eat ontop of the station tower!" "I'll race you there!" Selphie giggled playfully. Olette couldn't help but laugh; although it has been a hectic morning the rest of the day would be filled with happy memories shared by two good friends.

**THE END**

-----------  
**Notes**

I read in Olette's description that she loved to shop, so I decided to take that to the extreme. I tried to focus this fanfic, on the lesser female canons of Kingdom Hearts: Olette, Fuu, and Selphie. I don't think their talked about enough X3 I thought it would be fun to have Olette and Selphie go absolutley nuts over a Prada purse, I threw Larxene into the mix to make things a little more serious yet a little more comical. I wanted to make it look like Larxene underestimated the two girls, she she obviously let her guard down as you can see LOL! In the end I wanted to have Olette and Selphie increase their friendship bonds, the store is actually about friendship and about courage. Fuu told Olette where Vivi was because Olette yelled. This signified she had a backbone and so she told her. Olette yelled at Fuu despite the concequences, because Olette wasn't afraid she got her just rewards. That dosn't mean you should yell all the time though XD And as for friendship, the way Olette still tryed to help Selphie even though she battled her to get the purse. Selphie's transformation from innocent girl to shopoholic was meant to give her sort of a crazy side. You saw what shopping and fashion did to these two girls, they turned into viscious monsters. This was to invoke the element of Greed into the story, and that Greed can turn people into destorted, warped versions of themselves. Anyways I'm gonna stop ranting! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
